


Bizcochuelos de Mandarina

by AnilecRose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Tangerines, mentioned Kita Shinsuke, they're so cute
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnilecRose/pseuds/AnilecRose
Summary: La dulzura de vivir, Hinata es como el olor a mandarina y Kageyama como un caramelo pegado al paladar. Simple relato sobre una vida en Tokio y los planes de un futuro bastante cercano. (Regalo para mi amiga invisible Elisa, te quiero mucho bebé uwu)(Publicado originalmente el 21/07/19 en FF.net)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 3





	Bizcochuelos de Mandarina

**Author's Note:**

> Para mi querida Elisa, mi amiga invisible. Te quiero mucho nena, sos la mejor Tobio que pudo haber existido.
> 
> 2020: YO AGAIN, con permiso- Otro fic chiquito que estoy trayendo de ff para poder publicarlo aquí, un Kagehina soft justo antes que el timeskip llegara y nuestros nenes siendo adultos se volvieran canon...
> 
> ENFIN, disfruten trocitosssss

Era una danza con la harina, huevos y azúcar balanceándose en el centro de la cocina. Boles de metal, colores crema, salmón y beige pintando los utensilios. Un brote de crema de nata y algo de confetis por allí, por allá. Las cáscaras perfumaban el ambiente ya que aún no las arrojaba a la basura y no lo haría aún, quizá ni siquiera se atreva, leyó alguna vez por un blog web cualquiera que las cáscaras de cítricos van bien con el popurrí de rosas.

—Uh… ¿huele a postre?

De nuevo llegó sin avisar, contraste a su escandalosa forma de ser que desataba destellos de energía como fuegos artificiales en pleno diciembre. Aún tenía su uniforme de las prácticas, olía a sudor —trabajo duro, como lo definía él— y a _nikuman_ de carne. Con razón tenía tanto apetito por algo con más azúcar de lo que debería.

La pequeña mano traviesa se deslizó sobre la mesada. Suerte que su instinto es más rápido y pudo alejar la bandeja de bizcochuelos a tiempo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!— gruñó. El otro infló los cachetes en forma de protesta —Primero un baño, la cena y después los bizcochuelos. O sino nada.

Como lo esperaba lo espolvorearon de reproches, que esto y aquello, que tenía hambre y _ahg_ , le bastó pasar a su lado y apretar sus mejillas con un poco de fuerza. La huella de harina resaltó sobre la piel sonrosada.

Mientras que él preparaba la tina con burbujas el otro comenzó a desnudarse sin vergüenza alguna, dejando un camino de prendas que se podía notar desde el salón. Tuvo que regañarlo para que recogiera con un “nada de burbujas para ti, te aguantarás una ducha fría después” y cerró la puerta frente a su nariz. Recibió un “ _loharéloharéloharé_ , pero permíteme entrar contigo ¡por favor!” que ablandó su corazón, dejándolo estar sólo por esta vez.

—¿Ya conseguiste los boletos del avión, Kageyama?— el chico hundió el cuerpo en el agua hasta el mentón, tiró la cabeza para atrás dejando que su desordenado cabello flotara dividiéndose en mechones.

—Los ordené y pagué. Los retiraré mañana cuando salga del trabajo.

—¿A qué hora sales mañana?

—A las dos. Me dieron para recoger un encargo de la aduana, seguro es la nueva cocina para el restaurante, no creo que al jefe le importe que use el camión para ir hasta la terminal y retirar los boletos.

—No creo que a Kita le importe— esta vez ya estaba de la clavícula para arriba fuera del agua, brotes de espuma se colaban por su cabello crecido hasta los hombros. —Hiciste cosas peores con ese camión. _Hicimos_.

 _Ay Dios._ Ni lo quería recordar. Fue un día de locos en donde había quedado hasta tarde en el restaurante ayudando con todo lo que su capacidad daba, Kita tenía esos complejos —virtudes, según él— de padre sobreprotector, y sumando ello con un chico de apenas veinte años yendo a casa solo a las dos de la madrugada desató una alarma para su instinto peculiar. Así fue como el dueño del restaurante sugirió que era mejor que Kageyama volviera a casa utilizando el diminuto camión de transporte del local.

Y justo…

—Y justo yo regresé de Miyagi a esa hora— lo miró con esos ojos de pura malicia mezclada con incredulidad. —Qué suerte que se me haya pasado la hora aquella vez y que no pedí taxi.

—¡Shouyou!

Kageyama recordó haber contestado el teléfono de inmediato, hacía mucho frío esa noche y, ante la calma en las calles de los suburbios, conducía con demasiada lentitud como para desconcentrarse por unos segundos de llamada. No tardó mucho para llegar a la estación y recoger a Hinata. Por el camino, entre manoteos, palabras dulces, palabras fuertes y otros condimentos hicieron que su ropa interior le quedase bastante apretada. Pararon a un lado del camino y empañaron los vidrios por unos treinta minutos.

—No sé cómo mi pie tocó el techo.

—Aún siento mis caderas entumecidas de aquella vez— Kageyama se zambulló un poco para poder eliminar el pigmento rojo de toda su cara.

Suerte que Kita nunca pilló lo sucedido y Kageyama esperaba que Hinata y él llevasen el secreto a la tumba.

—Mírate, deberías arreglar ese plumero que tienes como cabeza— sugirió al notar cómo al hacer fricción de la toalla por el cabello de Hinata hacía que se formara una esponja de color naranja. Olía a shampoo y crema de cacao.

—Pero es genial, puedo recogerme el pelo.

—Pero de todas formas no se mantiene en su lugar.

— _Peeeeero_ si uso varias hebillitas no se mueve ni un pelo.

—Ajá, no te compraré otro paquetito para que vayas perdiendo tres unidades por segundo.

Cuando fue a extender las toallas cerca de la ventana no se percató del asalto, Hinata llegó por detrás de él para meter sus manos bajo la camiseta-pijama y abrazarlo. Su piel helaba y Kageyama lanzó un alarido que fue capaz de hacer temblar a todo el edificio de departamentos.

Advirtió nuevamente que si volvía a salirse de sus cabales de esa manera quedarían cero bizcochuelos para él. Hinata se ató el pelo con una goma mientras asentía arrepentido.

—¿Cuándo empiezan las olimpiadas?

Pelaba papas de una forma tan natural, a Hinata le costaba cortar las zanahorias en cubitos.

—Julio— estaban en _febrero_ —¡Estoy bastante emocionado!

Maniobró el filo del cuchillo con tanta destreza para picar la cebollita verde, terminado eso prestó ayuda para la batalla de los cubitos de zanahoria. “Que yo puedo solo” se negó, y él le dejó un beso en el cuello, bajo la oreja, “Vas a tardar mil años así”

—Tenía pensado hacer la celebración para diciembre, ya que viajamos finales de primavera.

—¿Tanto así? No sé si sería bueno posponer mucho— Hinata le robó un trozo de zanahoria. Kageyama no quiso pensar mucho cómo rayos hizo para que no le rebanara el dedo.

—El dinero no cae del cielo, ahorraremos lo suficiente para al menos tener un lugar decente. — la pechuga de pollo estaba a media cocción, arrojó los vegetales cortados en la sartén, un gesto de pásame el _mirin._ —Además, no quiero que la prensa o algo por el estilo persiga al equipo Nacional por una novedad _atrapacarroñeros._

Para no decir _la imagen del equipo se arruinará por nuestra culpa_ , pero la mirada burbujeante y cálida que lo analizaba hasta el pelo más fino lo obligó a poner los pies sobre la tierra nuevamente. Kageyama sonrió mientras apagaba la estufa y servía la cena, suficiente para acaparar el hambre de alguien que come por cinco personas y de otro que fue perdiendo el apetito al paso de los años.

—Kageyama ¿seguro que no quieres más arroz?

—Estoy más que satisfecho— jugueteaba con los palillos dentro de un cuenco vacío —Termínatelo tú, o si no puedes haremos _onigiris_ de los restos...

—¿Qué pasa? Tienes la cara algo larga.

Sonrió de lado. Agradeció la comida para después recoger los utensilios sucios. Hinata se ofreció para lavarlos ya que Kageyama estaba tan exhausto, pero éste rogó para que complete esa tarea a la mañana. No es que no pudiese ir a la cama solo pero, por razones de la vida —de sus caprichos, mejor dicho— preferiría dormir con mil mantas y un pequeño torso suave al cual abrazar hasta conciliar el sueño. Y después, incluso.

—Has estado llamándome Kageyama de nuevo.

El cuarto a oscuras. Sus pies estaban fríos a pesar de tener como tres frazadas encima, el invierno bestial se colaba por una pequeña abertura que dejaba las bisagras de la ventana. Quizá tendría que aprender a dormir con calcetines como Hinata.

—Qué.

—Shouyou. Agarraste de nuevo esa costumbre de decirme Kageyama.

—¿Lo hice en serio?

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo— aunque estaba cubierto hasta las orejas, su voz sonaba prepotente tras las capas de felpa y térmica. Las luces de Tokio que atravesaban la ventana y las cortinas translúcidas hacían los ojos de Hinata brillar como dos estrellas caídas del cielo, perdidas en la tierra. Acabando justo en _él_. —Tienes que sacarte ya mismo esa costumbre.

—Tobio.

—No es justo. Se te pega sólo cuando te aviso y se te despega al paso de cinco minutos.

—Es que me es difícil. Te he llamado así por seis años enteros.

—¿Y qué harás entonces cuando nos casemos? No existirá más un Kageyama en el registro de mi nombre.

Tenía razón. Para mayo Kageyama dejaría de ser Kageyama para poder apellidarse como Hinata.

Compraron los boletos de avión para ir a Taiwán, fue un plan de largo desarrollo ya que estuvieron pendientes de la aprobación del matrimonio igualitario en aquel país desde el momento en que Kageyama le pidió su mano a Hinata, hace casi dos años atrás. Ambos tomaron la decisión de cuál apellido predominaría, al principio a Hinata le parecía excelente poder apellidarse Kageyama —”Kageyama Shouyou, combina y me hace lucir más genial” había dicho en un punto del pasado año— pero como ya tenía un puesto titular asegurado en el equipo de voleibol representativo del país sería un embrollo tener que cambiar el apellido. Tendrían que lidiar con los registros y demás, contando también a los sucios medios de prensa que levantarían con letras amarillas en la portada de una farándula el porqué del cambio de apellido de un miembro del equipo Nacional.

 _Es homosexual_ , resaltaría en una portada, apuntándolo con descaro. Pensarlo le provocaba un dolor en el pecho. No por el hecho de serlo, estaba orgulloso de ser como es con tal de amar a Hinata y que él lo ame, pero la forma en que la gente interpretaba esos mensajes le causaba un miedo inquebrantable.

—Tobio— volvió a repetir. Lo sacó de trance.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, sólo quería acostumbrarme.

Kageyama se mordió los labios pero de todas formas le fue inútil contener una pequeña risa. Se encogió un poco dentro del calor que le proporcionaba el nido en su cama, alcanzó los labios de Hinata para poder besarlos con delicadeza.

—¡Ah, cierto! ¡Los bizcochos!

—Cierto, los olvidé por completo— se enderezó sobre el colchón dispuesto a bajarse —¿Te traigo uno?

—No, iré yo.

—Se te enfriarán los dedos y se te caerán.

—¡Claro que no! Dice quien tiene los pies hechos cubos de hielo.

—Soy más tolerante al frío que tú.

—Entonces no creo que necesites dormir en esta cama hoy.

Kageyama no pensó que sería necesario utilizar esa vieja táctica de presionar una mano por la cabeza de Hinata hasta que éste rogara su libertad antes de quedarse calvo. Lo dejó retorcerse apenas diez segundos, se desmenuzaron en risas y bromas ya que no pudo evitar tirar un comentario acerca de cómo cambiaron con el tiempo. “No te quedarás calvo jamás, pero antes de casarnos tendré que cortar al menos un poco de esa salvajada”, “ _Eeeeeeh_ , no vale, ya estaba teniendo mi _look_ perfecto de un ace”. Al final acabaron yendo juntos hasta la cocina para asaltar un bizcocho para cada uno, se envolvieron juntos con un edredón más pesado que un elefante.

—¿Qué le pusiste?

—Crema de nata encima y las chispas que sobraron del pastel de mi cumpleaños.

—No no, digo, de relleno.

—¿Nada diferente?

—¿Por qué dudas?

—No lo sé. Estoy seguro que no le puse nada especial.

—Es que hay algo. Están muy esponjosas y siento algo agrio cuando muerdo por ciertas… _¡ah!_ — exclamó luego de darle una tercera mordida al dulce. Kageyama se cubrió la boca con una mano para bajar sospechas. —¡Tiene mermelada de mandarina!

—Sorpresa.

—Tobio, me mentiste. Tú... ¡Pícaro!

—No es una mentira si mi intención era sorprenderte.

Fueron a cepillarse los dientes por segunda vez en lo que va la noche. Regresaron a rastras en la cama, esta vez temblando como hojitas e indagando bajo sus ropas para guardar sus manos en cualquier parte, para adquirir el calor rápidamente. Ahora vestía calcetines amarillos con lunares rosas, el único par que le consiguió Hinata con su esfuerzo de búsqueda que seguramente duró lo necesario para abrir y cerrar uno de los cajones.

—Mañana llevaré los bizcochuelos para el almuerzo— se revolvió entre los brazos cubiertos de Kageyama hasta lograr encararlo. —Le presumiré a Oikawa sobre lo buen cocinero que eres.

—¿Acaso Oikawa recuerda que existo todavía?

—Todos los días me pregunta qué tal te va la rehabilitación— Kageyama alzó una ceja. Hinata se hizo un ovillo y fregó su cabellera naranja por la barbilla rasposa de su pareja. —Bueno, por días de por medio. Pero pregunta, eso es lo importante.

La rehabilitación. Kageyama estaba por terminarlo finalmente luego de tres años completos desde su caída en su primer torneo como universitario, que le costó un hombro roto y es esguince de la muñeca derecha. No empeoraría si no postergaba tanto la primera fecha de cirugía y adelantara los tratamientos. Sin recuperarse del todo a los seis meses estaba jugando nuevamente, un nuevo desgarro en la vieja herida lo dejó incapacitado por otro medio año pero ya esta vez cerrando con llave las puertas que lo llevarían al sueño de formar parte del equipo Nacional.

Ahora, con veintidós años cumplidos estaba a un mes de completar la última sesión de fisioterapia. Hacía poco que con Hinata encontraron un club para deportistas en plena época de tratamiento, le haría bien ir a entrenar de vez en cuando algo de voleibol bajo la seguridad de entrenadores expertos en el tema. El médico y el cirujano dieron la mala noticia hace tiempo pero, aunque ya no pudiese competir, la sensación que queda impregnada en sus manos luego de armar un balón lo abrazaba y se decía a sí mismo con esto estoy bien. Además, ya tenía su corazón en pleno juego cuando Hinata pisaba la cancha, volaba y anotaba un punto a su nombre. Porque eso hacía, nunca dejaba de voltear hacia las gradas buscándolo o hacia la cámara de la televisión ya que estaba más que seguro que Kageyama tendría los ojos pegados a la pantalla con tan sólo verlo cumplir su sueño. _El sueño de ambos._

—Haré que te creo.

—¡Pero qué injusto eres! ¡Y no te rías!

En ese punto de la noche ya nada importaba, Kageyama carcajeó con pereza hasta que largos bostezos decidieron poseerlo. _Qué sueño._ Escondió un lado del rostro entre la almohada, su antebrazo y la marea naranja sin control de su corriente.

—Ushiwaka también pregunta casi siempre por ti. Me dijo que te enviaría un paquete de caramelos caseros de dulce de leche la próxima semana.

—Aún tengo guardado algunos de café de la última vez.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Kageyamaaaaa! ¿Y no piensas compartir?

Claro. Kageyama compartiría siempre todo con Hinata. _Estamos compartiendo la vida, juntos._

—Lo haré cuando puedas pasar una semana entera sin decirme Kageyama.

—Pero no lo lograré…

Hinata lo abrazó por debajo de los brazos, rodando un poco se subió casi por encima de él y lo besó. Kageyama sintió que se derretía, como el caramelo fundiéndose sobre el bizcocho de mandarina.

—Tendrás toda la vida para intentarlo.


End file.
